Jane Dursley
by em-hpfan4ever
Summary: This is my first fanfic please R&R. Jane Dursley ( Dudley's daughter) discovers she is a witch and this is her life at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry looked up. Dudley was a person who harry never thought would have a heart. Yet he had said he was grateful for Harry saving his life and here he was in love with a lady. They were at King's Cross Station ready to farewell there kids for another adventurous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was shocked Dudley Dursley had had a muggle born for a child. He strolled over to Dudley.  
" hey Dudley" said Harry.  
" Oh ummmm... Harry? " Dudley said  
" how are you?"  
" good? We ummmm... Maria, my ummmm wife, have been sent a letter for our child Jane errrr Dursley, she's a a a..."  
" Witch"  
" Yeah". Jane and Maria wandered over just then, they looked alike both red hair and blue eyes. Maria looked at Harry's scar confused.  
" oh I'm Harry. Harry potter", he said

Maria McTareho. This is Jane" Maria said nervously but excitedly as well.  
" Harry potter? Really?" Jane asked quietly.  
" oh, so you've heard of me have you Jane" Harry asked  
" yes you're a hero" Jane smiled at Harry sweetly. Her eyes crossed his scar gravely. Ginny walked up to Harry.  
"The train's about to leave, dear," she said.  
" oh, come on let's find James, al and lily. Yeah and have fun at Hogwarts Jane" Harry said. Jane waved him a goodbye and Harry and Ginny walked off to find their three.  
James turned up next to Harry's side.  
"James what are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.  
"not much" James grinned. Ginny shook her head. James quicken his pace and left.  
"Now where is Lily and Al?"Ginny asked.  
" maybe with Hugo and Rose," Harry said. James had already got to Ron and Hermione before Harry and Ginny but this time he had a girl next to him. Harry grinned and Ginny smiled when James turned red when he saw them. James hardly ever got embarrassed. Lily, Al, rose and Hugo were all there too.  
'Toot toot' the train was getting ready to leave. Ginny checked her watch. "10:55 the train leaves at 11:00," she said. She and Harry hugged Lily and Al tightly; James had run off with his girlfriend to somewhere. Lily and Hugo climbed onto the train after Rose and Al had. Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny all waved good

Lily, Al, rose and Hugo were all there too.  
'toot toot' the train was getting ready to leave. Ginny checked her watch. "10:55 the train leaves at 11:00," she said. she and harry hugged lily and Al tightly; James had run off with his girlfriend to somewhere. Lily and Hugo climbed onto the train after Rose and Al had. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all waved goodbye from the station wondering what their kids would get up to this year and which houses Hugo and lily be in probably Ravenclaw ( which held rose and Luna and Neville's child Ellie) or Gryffindor ( which held Al, James)


	2. The Hogwarts Express & Sorting

Jane walked down the train looking to see if there was a free compartment. She was so nervous. Her mum and dad had been really scared when her letter from Hogwarts arrived and they found out she was a witch. Half bloods and muggles, You-Know-Who, wands and broom stick. Harry potter. Yet she was really excited to go to Hogwarts.

She stopped at a cabin with four people in it. She slid the door open and poked her head in  
" can I ummmm... Sit with you?" she asked.  
" sure, my name's rose. Rose Weasley" Rose said she had curly brown hair and eyes  
" I'm Al. Albus Severus potter" Al said. He had green eyes and black hair. He looked a bit like harry potter.  
" Gee Al," rose muttered  
" I'm Lily Potter and this is Hugo Weasley. We're all cousins." lily had red hair and green eyes and Hugo had red hair and blue eyes  
" Who are you?" Al asked  
" Jane. Jane Dursley " Jane said. She sat down.  
" are you Dudley Dursley's daughter?" lily asked  
" Yes" Jane said  
" Dad's mentioned your dad before. They're cousins," Lily said in a matter of fact tone.  
" oh" Jane said " so I'm 2nd cousins to Al and you and 5th cousins to rose and Hugo ".  
The train continued to travelled across acres of green while the kids kept talking. They talked about their families and the school.  
" I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" lily said  
" yeah same" Hugo said

" Hugo Dad's betting on Gryffindor but Mum and I want you to be in Ravenclaw with me"

" Mum said she wouldn't care even if I got put in Slytherin" Jane wondered what Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

The trolley lady came around and Jane brought 2 chocolate frogs and Bertie's Bots every favour beans. She enjoyed the food and got a Harry Potter and a Dumbledore wizard card. She had baked bean, watermelon, pumpkin, raspberry, chocolate and vanilla beans. Jane got out her iPod and listened to some music until they put their robes on and chatted some more till the train rolled into Hogsmeade station. They all climbed out of the train and into the station and heard a voice call through the warm evening  
" first year's, first year's come here" Jane, Lily and Hugo wandered over. They were all very nervous. " first year's, first year's" a shaggy and hairy looking old giant man took all the first years over to a gate. They were all told to get into boats with three or four people in them. Jane, Lily and Hugo went together. They all crossed the Lake and Jane was sure she saw a tentacle. There was about 40 boats on the lake. Once they got to the other side they climbed out and started walking up the stairs. Jane talked to a blondish-brownish haired girl who was putting lots of lip stick on.  
" hi I'm Anna McHayleydon" the girl said  
" I'm Jane Dursley" Jane said  
" do you have magic parents? I don't" Anna said  
" same I didn't know about magic until last month when an owl came"  
" I have an owl. I named him Puffy 'cos he's puffy"  
" I got an owl too. I call her Bella"  
" cute name. Have you heard everyone talking about the school house?"  
" yeah what are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"  
" oh well Ravenclaw is for smart kids, Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for loyal friends but no body seems to like it and Slytherin is for mean cunning kids mainly pure bloods"  
" bet I'll be in Hufflepuff" Jane said gloomy  
" you seem nice to me but I bet you anything I will."  
" okay you owe you some wizard lollies please" so Jane and Anna became friends. They had already entered Hogwarts and were now standing outside to double doors. A lady walked to them from the side corridor.

" I'm Professor Longbottom. All of you wait here until the sorting is ready to begin". And he entered the doors.  
" oi you I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff. How embarrassing" a kid with red hair and pricing green eyes said. He had a brown haired girl standing beside him.  
" I'm Scarlett Peteson and this is Claire Betse " he said. Jane then realised that he was talking to Anna who was still dolloping lipstick on.  
" no she won't " Jane said  
" oooooo " Claire teased  
" Gryffindor isn't much good either you know" Scarlett said, " the brave and the bald." Jane was thinking of a smart comeback but then Professor Longbottom walked back to them and said " students in a line and follow me". Jane followed a girl with sleek red hair twisted into a knot at the back of her head. The hall had 5 tables. 4 long tables with students and one up the front with staff. Longbottom picked up a piece of scroll and said loudly  
" when I called your name please step forward and place the sorting hat on your head". Jane saw an old tattered dirty hat sitting on a stool next to her.  
" Aean, Bridget " read Longbottom. Bridget when up put a the hat on. A moment later the hat moved as if it was speaking.  
" HUFFLEPUFF " the hat shouted. Bridget walked to the Hufflepuff table  
" Bagno, Freddie "  
"RAVENCLAW" he walked to the Ravenclaw table.  
" Betse Claire"  
" SLYTHERIN"

"Greg Gobly"

" RAVENCLAW"

"Cranson James"  
"RAVENCLAW "  
" Dumbly Jo " became the first Gryffindor.  
" Jane Dursley" Jane's heart was pounding she shakily walked up and placed the hat on her red hair.  
" Mmmmm nervous but brave very intelligent where shall I put you? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin".  
" Not Hufflepuff or Slytherin" Jane thought.  
" Not Hufflepuff or Slytherin are you sure? Well then better be...  
" RAVENCLAW" Jane pulled the hat off stood up and went and joined Rose who was sitting with a blonde haired girl.  
" Well done Jane. This is Ellie Longbottom. Ellie meet Jane Dursley".  
Emily Fristley had joined slytherin. Alex Fanneon had joined Gryffindor and Nate Geono became a Slytherin. Chris Heylander become a Hufflepuff and Mia Hotner and Miranda Lodhead became a Gryffindors.  
" Jettero Sarah"  
" HUFFLEPUFF  
" Mallabber Robyn"  
" HUFFLEPUFF" then  
" McHayleydon, Anna" she walked up shaking clutching her lipstick. She sat on the stool for about a minute. Until...  
" RAVENCLAW" Anna was so shocked. Longbottom had to pull off the hat and tell Anna that she was in Ravenclaw whether she liked it or not. Beaming and smiling rather sheepishly Anna wandered over and sat her self next to Jane.  
" told you so" Jane whispered.  
" Nitel Michael" the hat had barely touched his head before  
" SLYTHERIN"  
Then came a pair of twins  
" Nopt Stephanie" the red headed girl Jane had been behind walked up  
" RAVENCLAW"  
" nopt Oliver"  
" HUFFLEPUFF" then  
" peteson Scarlett"  
" who would name their son Scarlett? " Ellie whispered.  
" the petesons I guess" Rose whispered back.  
" SLYTHERIN" Scarlett grinned as he walked over to Claire.  
Then it was lily's turn.  
" Potter Lily" whispers of 'potter did she said Potter's daughter. Lily sat on the stool for few seconds and then  
" GRIFFINDOR" lily looked so happy on her way to the griffindor table.  
" ranoiccha luke"  
" HUFFLEPUFF"  
" Weasley Hugo"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
" Yan-yean Ryan"  
"RAVENCLAW" Longbottom rolled up the scroll and took the stool and hat away. Just then a herd of white silvery floating things drifted through a wall. Some of the first years screamed but Jane realised that it was just a group of ghosts or maybe a different magic creature. She was right about the ghost and rose told her and Anna about the ghosts and how every house has their own. "Where's the Ravenclaw ghost" Stephanie Nopt asked. She had long light brown hair and very pretty brown eyes.  
" She's very very shy," Ellie said " my mum Luna use to talk to her alone before she became friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and my dad Neville. She became friends with the Gray Lady which is, the name of our ghost. When she was alive Helena Ravenclaw was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter" Ellie took a breath and finished with " she usually hung out by herself somewhere near the Ravenclaw tower". At the high table a lady had risen and was silencing them.  
" for you first years I'm professor McGononall. Everybody another year at Hogwarts is about to start. Firstly to make it clear to you first years curfew is strictly at 9:00pm and in the morning the library opens at 7:30. If caught out of bed after 9 you will be given detention".  
" furthermore the forbidden forest is out of bounds and your Quidditch captains are responsible the Quidditch try outs for your house". Jane wondered what in the world Quidditch was.  
" now enjoy the start of term banquet". All the first years gasped as the empty plates and bowls had fill with an amazing amount of foods. Sausages, roast, potatoes and salad. It was the most food Jane had seen in her life.  
" hey Rose what's that" Jane was pointing to a jug of orange.

" oh Jane that is pumpkin juice. It's a wizards juice" rose said. Jane helped her self to the juice and some roast. After the feast mcgonall stood up again.  
" now that we are all full I would like you all to go to your dormitories".  
" first years first years follow me". a tall brown toned girl with long black plaits was calling them.

A/N: I wrote this BEFORE I read about the next generation so characters like Molly, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne Weasley aren't I this chapter but I will add them in the next chapters. I hope there isnt any spelling mistakes and it all makes sense. Also please review I will write more if I get a review

Em


	3. First Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 3 First Day at Hogwarts

Jane followed the girl through the entrance and upstairs, alot of stairs. Finally they stopped at a rather plain door with no key hole or handle just a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. The prefect lifted the knocker it then the eagle opened its mouth and said

_"____What is the beginning of eternity,  
The end of time and space,  
The beginning of every end  
And the end of every race?__"_

" It is a riddle, if you know the answer it will let you in, if you do not know the answer you have to wait until someone else comes a long to help you. That way you will learn. Get it? The riddle is different all the time," the prefect said, " So can anyone guess what it is?" Ryan Yan-Yean raised his hand.

" Yes," The prefect said.

" E as in the letter e," Ryan said sounding slightly unsure of himself but the door open and the prefect and first year ravenclaws walked through.

" I'm Holly Midinda and the other prefect is Frank Jother. Girls to the left and boys your dormitories are to the right," Holly said and then to the girls," Follow me girls," and they left. Holly lead them up a spiral staircase to the second highest door labelled ' First Years'. She left them there after telling them she was one door away if they needed her.

Anna and Jane made friends with Stephanie (who said she preferred Steph) straight away. They got on really well quickly which Jane was glad of. Steph was a pureblood but she luckily wasn't prejudice.

...

The next day Jane woke up at 7:45 quickly showered. Afterwards she put her uniform on . While Jane got ready for school Anna and Steph had woken up. Jane waited patiently for them to get ready and then the three girls went down to breakfast. They entered the Great Hall and saw Professor Flitwick handing out timetables. They sat down and Flitwick gave them their time tables. First they had Charms with the Gryffindors.'Oh good i can see Hugo, Lucy (A/N: I've just added her in the story) and Lily' Jane thought. Anna, Steph and Jane quickly ate then headed off to charms. Half way there they ran in to Hugo, Lucy, Lily and Alex Fanneon. Jane guessed Hugo must have made friends with him last night.

"We can't find the Charms classroom" Hugo said.

" wWell we can find it together," Jane said. They continued on together then they finally got there.

" Hurry up there you lot and sit down," Professor Flitwick. There was only 3 desks empty and one free with a Gryffindor girl. Jane decided to sit with her so things didnt get complicated.

" Hey my name's Mia," the Gryffindor said.

" Jane," Jane replied. Professor Flitwick took the register though stopping at Lily, Hugo and Lucy to ask how their parents were. Once he finished he start to explain what they were going to do this lesson.

" We are going to start off with a simple charm called the mending charm. This, if perform correctly, will allow you to repare or restore any damaged or broken objects. The incantation is, repeat after me ' Reparo' ", Flitwick said.

" Reparo", the class repeated.

" Okay, now you with all start fixing these objects and then move on to the next thing," Fliwick said. Jane thought this sounded pretty easy. Flitwick then got out a tray of smashed plates.

" Everyone come forward and take one to start practising on", everyone in the classroom moved towards Flitwick and the broken plates eager to start but almost knocking Flitwick over in the process. Once Jane had got a plate she went and sat down next to Mia and took out her wand. It was 11" cherrytree and Unicorn tail hair supple.

" Reparo", Jane said pointing her wand at the plate. One of the three parts of the plate shifted but nothing else happened. Mia didn't seem to be having much luck either. Jane tried what felt like million times to repare the plate but else nothing happened. Flitwick who was walking around the room come over to Sarah and Jane is see how they were doing. Jane tried again except this time the three pieces shifted and joined together. It seemed as if the plate had never broken.

" Oh, Well Done Miss Dursley", Flitwick squeaked excitedly, " Everyone look

Miss Dursley has managed to repare the plate". Jane smiled and felt a rush of triumph. The bell rang just then and everyone hurried out before Flitwick could give them any homework but he squeaked loudly overr the noise

" Practise the Reparing charm". Jane hurried over to Anna and Steph.

" Hey guys", Anna says.

" What do we have next ?", Steph asked.

" Defense againist the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs", Jane said.

"Let's go," Anna said.

...

The three entered the classroom which Jane thought was much unlike a classroom. _'Well, unlike a muggle classroom,'_ she thought to herself. There were no desk, a few rather strange objects scattered here and there and a staircase at the end of the room that lead to a door. Jane saw some other Raveclaws and Hufflepuffs arriving when the door at the end of the room opened and a really tall but young lady in black robes stepped out.

" Hello everyone I'm Professor Tralie and I will be taking you for Defense aganist the Dark Arts. This year you will be learn the basics of Defense." She walks down the staircase to the classroom and takes out her wand.

" Remember, wands at the ready", and she turns and flicks her wand and a green jolt of what Jane thinks is supposedly magic shoots out the tip. Now everyone was eager to start.

" Okay you will start with the body-binding curse. Petrificus Totalus. Get a partner and start practising. Chop chop". A hufflepuff was standing by herself so Jane being a nice person decided to partner with her.

" Do you have a partner?" she asked the Hufflepuff.

" Nah, I'm Sarah," Sarah the Hufflepuff said.

" Jane," she smiled. In two days she had made quite a lot of friends. The two girls took out their wands and started to practise the body-binding curse on each other. Jane had been quite sucessful at the spell and Tralie had been very impressed. Jane thought she was very lucky with her skills. Eventually the bell rang for lunch and Jane, Anna and Steph headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started eating. Two boys from Ravenclaw joined them; Ryan and James. Ryan had black hair and behind his glasses were his brown eyes, he was tall and skinny. James was fairly tall but a bit shorter than Ryan. James had Brown hair and blue eyes, he looked sporty.

" Hello girlys," James said.

" Hey," Ryan said. Ryan seem to be quite and smart whereas James; cheeky and naughty but still smart because they were in Ravenclaw.

" Hi," Jane said bluntly. Anna giggled and Steph said " Why hello".

" Well, we thought considering we will be spending next few years together why not make friends," James said

" Okay, then," Jane said then in a stupid voice, " What do you like to do?" James playing along responded with " Qudditch mainly". Jane and Anna both had a confused look on their faces.

" What's Quidditch? " they said in sync.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS?" James and Steph half yelled.

" No," Anna managed to say. Steph and James shooked their heads.

" It's a wizarding sport. Played with four balls and seven players" James said confused on how they had never heard of Quidditch.

" A quaffle, Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. A keeper, three chasers, two beaters and a seeker", Steph explained.

" The beater stop the bludgers from hitting anyone in the tram and hit them towards the opposite team. The Chasers use the quaffle to score goals, each goal is 10 points and the keeper blocks the goals", James continued.

" The seeker ends the game by catching the snitch and scoring 150 points usually winning the game", Steph finished.

" Oh yeah and its played on brooms in the air!" James grinned.

" Well thats great", Jane replied, " Real great".

" I don't think I am gonna play that", Anna said.

" I don't like it much either", Ryan said.

" Sound okay i guess", Jane said.

" James, what do you play?" Steph asked.

" Chaser? And yourself?" James replied.

" Same" Steph said.

" Don't you wish first years could try out for the Quidditch team?" and james and Steph continued to talk about Quidditch.

" And Ryan what do you like?" Anna asked.

" Reading mainly, I know do much else", Ryan shruged.

" I love reading too," Anna said, " And make-up and dresses..." Anna continued on.

" Well, we have potions next guys," Jane said. She decided she would meet them them at the dungeons for potions. She lefted saying ' See you guys soon' and headed towards the stairs towards the dungeons.

When she got there she realized she was quite early for class so she sat down in a corner and pulled out her potions book. She finished the first page when she heard footsteps. She stood up and put her book away and saw a red headed boy with freckles walking towards her. She recongnised him, he was in Ravenclaw.

" Hi," he said.

" Hey, I'm Jane," she replied

" Freddie," he said. Freddie seemed quiet but nice. Then a loud voice echoed making Jane jump and almost land on Freddie.

" So-Sorry," she stuttered.

" It's okay," he said. Then James and Steph's voice and footsteps sounded through the dungeons.

" Hello Steph, James this is Freddie," Jane said. They all said 'Hey' and then the class room door opened and behind it was quite a large man.

" Hello, everyone please come in," the man said. Once everyone had entered the large man turned around and said

" Hello, I'm Professor Slughorn," bellowed the teacher.

" Alright, today we are going to to start off with making a simple Cure for Boils", Slughorn explained, " The instructions are on the board and if you have any questions just ask me. Page 10 in your books". The Ravenclaws started on their potions. Halfway through the class Jane, Anna, Freddie and Ryan's potion was a greenish colour and the rest of the Ravenclaw weren't doing such a great job. After the bell went Slughorn said " No homework". They all hurried out for Transfiguration.

" Now transfiguration is one of the most hardest skills you will learn that Hogwarts. It will require concentration and if you caught messing around I shall ask you to leave," Professor Refans was a teacher who Jane thought was kind but not a teacher to be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time with. They started by taking notes and then Refans gave out matches.

" Try in transfiguring the match into needle, " She said. Jane didn't do very well in transfiguring the match and by the end of the class only Steph had managed to tranfigure her match. After the bell went Refans gave them homework; practising transfiguring the match into a needle ( Steph didn't get an homework).

After the bell went Anna, Steph and Jane met together.

" What do you want to do?" Anna asked.

" Well, we could go outside for a bit", Steph said gesturing towards the window, " It's a lovely day". The trio headed outside towards the and then heard a voice from behind.

" Oh, Claire look who it is, " a boy said. It was Scarlett Peteson and Claire Betse the bullies who were teasing Anna the day before.

" Jeez, you're really gonna pick on _three_ girls when there is only _two_ of you?" Jane said loud enough for them to just hear.

"Really gonna have a go at me and Claire?" Scarlett asked.

" Gosh, Come on " Jane said to Steph and Anna. They started to walk away from the Slytherins. Then Jane who couldn't help herself and said " Goodbye, Scarley", in a girly voice. Anna, Steph and Jane laughed so hard.

...

Later that night they had Astronomy and Jane was so tired from the day she could barely stay awake and almost fell asleep. She couldn't stop yawning though and because yawning is contagious Jane ended up making most of the class were yawn too. Professor Lunegry was quite annoyed at their class. Jane didn't really do anything in astronomy which made Lunegry dislike her and he gave her double the amount of homework he gave the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Jane liked Hogwarts and was glad that she had started to fit in.

...

A/N: Thank you ChestnutKey for reviewing you made my day. Sorry it been like forever since I updated I'm so sorry i feel really guilty. Please review. And the chapters probably won't be as long as this. Really sorryif there spelling mistakes as well.

Em


End file.
